


light

by emilia_kaisa



Series: coming home [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Japan Open 2019, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Warm, the author has Javi feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It was fun, to joke with Nate, ruffle Shoma's hair, play a big brother with Alina and Sasha and Deniss. Looking at them, so skilled and talented and full of passion, Javi once again remembered all the reasons he had fallen in love with skating all those years back. Their smiles were full of hope and determination, all of their dreams shining like stars in their eyes, bright, unstoppable.





	light

**Author's Note:**

> Little unbetaed piece I've written just now, I apologize for any mistakes but oh boy, today was an emotional rollercoaster. Hope you enjoy!

His body still felt a bit stiff, after the long flight and lost battle with jet lag, but the moment he stepped on the ice for the first practice, he immediately felt better. There was nothing to be nervous about, there was no responsibility, no expectations. It was a nice event, an early season reminder that they were all friends and that it all was supposed to be fun too.

And it was fun, to joke with Nate, ruffle Shoma's hair, play a big brother with Alina and Sasha and Deniss. Looking at them, so skilled and talented and full of passion, Javi once again remembered all the reasons he had fallen in love with skating all those years back. Their smiles were full of hope and determination, all of their dreams shining like stars in their eyes, bright, unstoppable.

And it wasn't that Javi was feeling like an old man, looking at them. He was still young, despite that dull ache imprinted somewhere deep in his bone marrow, reminding him almost every day what he had put his body through. But looking at all of them, all the skaters sharing the ice with him, he couldn't help but try to recall his first performance at Japan Open, so many years before, when it had been him and Michal, both with quad sals and all the hopes for the upcoming olympics.

It felt like a lifetime before, but at the same time it seemed like minutes, and then someone snapped their fingers and Javi was there, twenty- eight, retired, with nothing to prove anymore.

"Looking good." Stephane said teasingly when Javi skated closer to get his water bottle "A few weeks of hard training and you could be back out there."

"Yeah, sure." Javi laughed, shaking his head "I'll pass."

"I understand you so well. Prepare yourself to hear that for the next... five years."

"I will remember that."

Stephane looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he looked over Javi's shoulder and narrowed his eyes before waving shortly.

"Excuse me, duty calls." he smiled before walking a few steps away to talk with Koshiro.

Javi smiled and got back to skating around, his muscles pleasantly warm, and he wasn't even feeling tired anymore. To be honest, he was feeling excited. It was always fun, to compete, and the program Javi had chosen to show was making his heart swell a little with all the good memories it was carrying.

The program that had brought him his third European gold, and his first gold medal at world championships. The program that made him believe that maybe, in the end, he could make up for all the past disappointments, and that he could reach things he never really dared to dream about.

It was a memory, a good one, a great one, and Javi was happy to bring it to the ice one more time. Maybe his costume wasn't exactly the same, and maybe he didn't remember all those little steps by heart. But it was important to him and maybe some people watching him would feel maybe the same nostalgia that was rooted somewhere deep in his heart.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Stephane talking with Deniss now, his expression stern but kind, and he couldn't help but hope that maybe, someday, he would be standing in the same place.

It was a good dream, he thought. Not exactly easy, but if skating had taught Javi something, it was that_ unreachable_ didn't really exist.

He just had to work hard, and try, and don't give up.

And that was something he was damn good at.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
